


Hung

by velvetjinx



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Based on a Tumblr Post, How Do I Tag, M/M, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Shameless Smut, big dick bucky barnes, no cryo for Bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 06:38:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9980804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetjinx/pseuds/velvetjinx
Summary: Bucky has a huge dick and Steve can't get enough.





	1. Hung

**Author's Note:**

> So this was based on [this post](http://certifiedsinbin.tumblr.com/post/157137462011/i-just-want-fic-where-bucky-has-a-giant-dong-and) and [this art](http://velvetjinx.tumblr.com/post/157134992452/whats-the-thicc-est-youve-ever-drawn-the-boys) by tumblr user certifiedsinbin who is amazing.

The first time Steve sees Bucky's cock as an adult, it's by accident. Steve is nineteen - Bucky, of course, being a year older, is a more mature twenty, not that it makes any difference to him, although sometimes Steve can feel the difference in experience that year makes. 

Bucky had stayed at his apartment the previous night, both of them having drank too much beer, and in the morning Bucky decides to use Steve's shower. He comes out in his towel, and as he starts to dress the towel falls off. Bucky grabs at it ineffectively as it drops, and Steve sees his friend naked for the first time since they were kids, and his mouth goes dry because Bucky...Bucky is _huge_. Even soft his cock lies thick and heavy and long between his thighs, and Steve is hit suddenly with how much he _wants_. 

Bucky blushes and pulls the towel back over himself with one hand as he pulls his briefs up with the other, but it's too late. Steve's mouth is watering and despite the fact he's never actually been with anyone before he can already imagine what it would be like to take that huge cock in his mouth, to have Bucky filling his ass. He knows that Bucky's probably even bigger when he's hard, and he almost lets out a whimper. 

It takes him two months to get Bucky into bed, to pass from friends to friends-and-lovers, but finally Bucky is naked in his bed, laid out like a feast just for Steve. Bucky is hard already, and Steve can see that he was right - Bucky is even bigger aroused. Steve crawls up the bed and straddles Bucky's thighs, leaning in for a deep kiss as he draws his hand down Bucky's chest to his cock, taking the hot, hard length in his hand and stroking firmly. Bucky groans into his mouth, and Steve keeps going, marvelling at the way his fingers barely meet around its girth, how he can wrap both his hands around it and there still be some to spare. 

"God, Buck, want you in my mouth before you fuck me, can I suck you, please?" Steve begs, and Bucky's head thunks back against the headboard. 

"Fuck, Steve, never thought I'd hear you beg me to suck my cock," Bucky huffs out with a slight disbelieving laugh. "But yeah, fuck, I want you to, want your sweet mouth sucking me."

Steve kisses him again, then slides down, kissing all the way down Bucky's chest until he reaches his cock. He sucks kisses up from the base to just under the head, savouring the musky taste and scent of him, before tonguing the slit, licking up the moisture there. Grasping the base with his hand, he wraps his lips around the head, amazed and more than a little turned on at how far Bucky's cock stretches his mouth open. He sucks experimentally, and Bucky's hips come up off the bed slightly, pushing his cock further into Steve's mouth. 

Steve pulls off as Bucky babbles "sorry sorry sorry", and smiles. 

"It's okay, Buck, just a little unexpected. But you're going to have to guide me, okay? I don't exactly know what I'm doing here," he finishes with a small, slightly self-deprecating laugh. 

Bucky reaches down and cups Steve's cheek in his hand, and Steve leans into the touch. "You're doing great, Steve. Just remember to watch your teeth."

And that's easier said than done when Steve takes Bucky back into his mouth, because he's so big that Steve wishes he could unhook his jaw like a snake. He jerks the base with his hand and sucks as much as he can into his mouth, fluttering and rubbing his tongue around it, making Bucky moan. His jaw is starting to ache so he pulls up and concentrates just on the head for a little while and then Bucky is dragging him up, off his cock, up the bed to kiss him deeply. 

"Fuck, Steve, if you'd kept that up I was going to come," Bucky laughs hoarsely. 

"Don't want you to come yet. Want you to fuck me now," Steve says, and Bucky moans. 

He rolls Steve over so he's on his back, a pillow propping up his hips, and squeezes what looks like a lot of lube over his fingers. Steve is equal parts nervous and excited, and it must show on his face because Bucky leans up to kiss him as his slick fingers play with Steve's asshole. 

"Don't worry, baby," Bucky says softly between kisses. "Gonna open you up first, get you nice and relaxed so you can take my cock." Steve nods, biting his lip as Bucky presses a finger inside him. Steve has done this to himself many times, more recently thinking about Bucky's cock, so the feeling is familiar and yet not at the same time. Bucky's fingers are bigger for one thing, and he seems to go deeper than Steve ever has. 

Bucky keeps kissing him as he adds a second finger, murmuring about how Steve is "so hot inside, so tight, fuck, can't wait to be inside you," and Steve can only nod in response as Bucky begins to stretch him. It's starting to get a little uncomfortable, but Steve wants this maybe more than he's ever wanted anything in his life so he tries to relax his muscles, allowing Bucky access. 

At the first brush of fingers across his prostate Steve cries out, the sound loud in the otherwise almost silent room. He can't help but think about the neighbours and the thin walls of the apartment building so he tries to keep himself quiet, but it's hard when Bucky is going between stretching him and rubbing against that spot inside him. 

By the time Bucky adds a third finger, Steve is moaning almost constantly, head tossing on the pillow. Bucky quietens him with a kiss, still working him open, and Steve doesn't think he's felt anything as good as this. 

Finally, Bucky seems to think he's ready, and pulls his fingers out. He covers his cock in lube, then positions himself at Steve's hole. 

"Don't forget to breathe," Bucky tells him, and then he's pushing inside and the pressure is nearly unbearable. Steve's hands scrabble in the sheets, trying to get some sort of purchase, his mouth hanging open in a silent yell as Bucky slowly pushes inside, filling him so completely with that gorgeous big cock. And it hurts a little, it does, but Steve breathes through it, and when Bucky is fully inside he unclenches his fists and tries to relax around him. 

At length, he nods. "Fuck me, Buck, please," he says pleadingly, and Bucky curses before starting to thrust gently. Steve brings his hands up to hold onto Bucky's shoulders but it's not long before he's clawing at him, the sensations too much all at once when Bucky changes angle and starts to hit that spot inside him on every thrust. 

He feels so full, like he's being split open, and it's the best feeling he's ever known. He's not going to last long, he knows it, and gasps out, "Fuck, Bucky, need to come."

"Do it," Bucky bites out. "Touch yourself, Steve, want to see you." 

And so Steve does, bringing a hand down to stroke his own cock in time with Bucky's thrusts, and it's not long at all before he comes all over himself, Bucky's name on his lips. 

Bucky whines, and thrusts into him only a few more times before his hips still and he shudders as he comes. He leans down and kisses Steve, biting at his lips until Steve opens up to his tongue. Then Bucky is pulling out and Steve can tell he's trying to be careful but it still aches, and he suddenly hates the feeling of being empty after being so full. 

Bucky flops down beside him and pulls him in for another kiss. "You okay?" he asks, and Steve nods. His ass is aching and he's pretty sure he's going to be feeling this for days, and he can feel Bucky's come dripping out his ass down his thighs. 

"Yeah," he replies, smiling. "I'm great."

***

Steve had thought that having had Bucky fuck him, having had that big gorgeous cock in his hands and his mouth and his ass, he might be less obsessed with it, but actually, the opposite turns out to be true. And yeah, okay, sometimes they switch it up and Steve fucks Bucky, but even when Steve's on top he has to have Bucky in his hand, stroking him to completion as Steve fucks him. 

It's pretty uncomfortable to sit these days, but Steve doesn't care. He just wants Bucky's cock any way he can get it, and Bucky is more than happy to oblige him. Bucky calls him a size queen, and maybe he is, but he also knows that Bucky isn't complaining.

He's almost completely insatiable, to the point where Bucky teases him about it. 

"Would you love me even if I didn't have such a big cock?" he asks one day as they lay together in bed, his blue eyes twinkling, and Steve leans in for a kiss. 

"Of course I would," Steve laughs, "although maybe not quite as much."

Bucky's response is to roll on top of him and kiss him breathless, which naturally leads to more fucking, and Steve just can't get enough. As long as he can have Bucky's huge cock in his hand, or his mouth, or his ass, he knows he'll be happy.


	2. Reunited

At first after Steve rescues Bucky from Zola, Bucky is weirdly quiet. Steve knows something awful happened to him there, but Bucky clearly doesn't want to talk about it, and Steve respects that. His first night back, Bucky crawls into bed beside Steve, naked aside from his briefs, and just lays next to him, seemingly trying to touch him as little as possible, which is difficult on the small camp bed. But when Steve wakes up the next morning, Bucky is wrapped around him, clinging to him tightly, and Steve wonders and worries. 

But after a couple of nights, Bucky is smiling again, although it doesn't always reach his eyes. Though when he looks at Steve his smile turns genuine, and Steve is grateful for that - grateful that they still have that connection. 

On the third night, Steve wakes up in the middle of the night, Bucky's hips pressing against his ass. Despite the fact that Steve is much bigger now, they've not got out of the habit of Steve being the little spoon, and Steve is pretty glad about that. It's a taste of normality among the horrors. 

However, it's not just Bucky's hips that are pressing insistently against him, and Steve moans, reflexively pushing back against Bucky's huge, hard cock. Bucky's breathing falters and he huffs a breath against the back of Steve's neck. 

"Forgot how much you loved my cock," Bucky chuckles darkly, and Steve twists around so they're face to face. 

"You, did, huh?" Steve asks, pressing his hand against Bucky's length through his briefs, making him gasp. "How could you forget that, Buck? How desperate I've always been to have you fuck me with your big cock, how much I love you inside me, splitting me open, making me beg for it?"

"I didn't say I forgot that you loved it," Bucky laughs. "I said I forgot how much, because fuck, you do love it, don't you?"

Steve leans in to kiss him deeply. "Fuck, yeah, I love it. Want you inside me, Buck - _need_ you inside me."

Bucky looks at him, eyes shining in the light of the torches from outside. "But I don't have any stuff," he says regretfully. "Didn't exactly think I'd need it here."

Steve kisses him briefly again and climbs out of the bed, going over to his bag. He roots around in it for a few moments and emerges triumphant with the pot of lube. "You think I wouldn't come prepared, knowing I was gonna see you again?"

"Fuck, Steve, get over here," Bucky responds, and Steve does, shucking his briefs on the way. Bucky's eyes widen when he sees Steve naked for the first time since the serum. "God, they made you bigger everywhere, huh?"

"Not as big as you, Buck," Steve retorts, climbing back into the bed and leaning in for a kiss. Then Steve is sliding down the bed to pull Bucky's briefs off, and he can't help it - he has to taste. He sucks Bucky's cock into his mouth, licking and slurping around the head, saliva running down to his hand as he jerks the base. He bobs his head a few times, taking as much of Bucky into his mouth as he can, loving the way it stretches his mouth wide open. 

"Oh god, fuck, Steve, missed your fucking mouth on me," Bucky moans, his hand running through Steve's hair. Steve sucks back up to the head, tonguing the slit and pressing his lips hard just under the head, and Bucky's hand tightens, pulling Steve's hair hard enough to hurt. 

"Careful, Buck," Steve laughs, pulling briefly off before going back to sucking the huge cock in his hand. He's missed this so much - missed the feel and the taste and the scent of him - and he closes his eyes as he sucks, feeling Bucky spurt precome across his tongue. 

After a few minutes he feels the familiar aching in his jaw and pulls off, sliding up the bed to kiss Bucky deeply. Bucky licks the taste of himself out of Steve's mouth, and Steve presses the lube into his hand. 

"You gonna open me up and fuck me, Buck?" he asks hoarsely, and Bucky nods, pupils wide and dark. 

They reposition themselves so Steve is on his back with Bucky over him, and Bucky spreads the lube over his fingers. He reaches down and teases at Steve's asshole for a few minutes while kissing him, driving him crazy with want, until Steve starts to beg, "fucking hell, Buck, will you just stick your fingers in me already, please, fuck, please, want to feel you fingering me open, waited so long, baby, _please_ ," and Bucky takes pity on him, pressing a finger inside of him. 

They kiss as Bucky works him open, quickly adding a second finger and starting to stretch him. Steve can't help the small whimper that escapes his lips as Bucky adds a third finger, but then Bucky crooks his fingers up and Steve's hips come off the bed as he cries out. 

"Hush, baby," Bucky grins, looking too put together for someone who has his fingers in another guy's ass. "You'll bring the entire regiment in here if you make that kind of noise. Unless that's what you're into - you want them all to see you take my cock, want them to see how you beg for it."

Steve bites his lip and shakes his head, trying to keep the noise down as Bucky rubs mercilessly against his prostate. His cock is hard and leaking against his stomach, and he can see Bucky, for all his joking around, is in the same state. Steve grabs the lube and pours a large amount onto his hand, before reaching down and spreading it over Bucky's cock. 

"Fuck, Bucky, I'm ready," he moans. "Need your cock in me now, need you so much."

Bucky leans down to kiss him again as he pulls his fingers out of Steve's ass, wiping them on the sheet. "Want you to ride me, 'kay? Want to see you sink down on my cock, want to watch you split yourself open on me."

Steve nods and they reposition themselves again so Bucky is on his back with Steve straddling him. Steve reaches behind himself and takes hold of Bucky's big, thick cock and positions himself before slowly sinking down onto it. As always, the stretch and burn are almost too much, and he claws at Bucky's chest as he's slowly filled. 

He can see Bucky straining to hold still and lets out a breath as their hips meet. 

"How does it feel?" Bucky asks, and Steve nods. 

"Feels good, it's so good, Bucky, god, you're so fucking big, can feel my ass stretching around you."

"You okay?"

"Never been better," Steve gasps as he starts to move, lifting himself up before sinking back down, feeling so full, feeling like he never wants it to end. But as he shifts angle slightly and Bucky's cock rubs against his prostate on every movement his cock jumps and leaks and he groans, setting himself a brutal pace. Bucky is rolling his hips up to meet him and it feels so good, Steve knows he won't last. 

"Oh god, fuck, Bucky, touch me, please stroke my cock, need to come so bad, please," he begs, and Bucky nods, swiping his thumb over the glistening head of Steve's cock before starting to stroke him. As Bucky twists his hand under the head, Steve's vision whites out and he sees sparks as he comes hard all over Bucky, come splashing right up to Bucky's chin. Then Bucky's hands are on his hips and he's thrusting up into him hard before letting out a garbled curse as he comes inside Steve. 

Steve sits there for a few moments, hands leaning on Bucky's chest, before pulling off of Bucky's softening cock and laying down next to him. Bucky pulls him in so his head is on Bucky's shoulder, and he kisses the bare skin in front of him, licking off a small droplet of come. 

"We should probably get cleaned up," Steve laughs, and Bucky kisses the top of his head. 

"We will. I just want to lay here for a little while."

"You know we'll probably fall asleep like this, right?"

"That's fine," Bucky yawns. "We can clean up in the morning."

"Yeah," Steve smiles, snuggling even further into Bucky's side. "Let's do that."


	3. Wakandan Nights

Wakanda really is beautiful, Steve muses as he looks out the window of the waiting room over the waterfall outside. He hears the door open behind him and King T'Challa stands there, his expression kind. 

"How...how is he?" Steve asks, his heart in his mouth. 

"I think the treatment might be working," the king smiles, and Steve's knees almost sag with relief. "He is not cured yet, not by a long way, but we are getting there."

"Thank you, thank you so much, your highness," Steve says, swallowing around the lump that has formed in his throat. 

"It is my pleasure," King T'Challa responds softly, before turning and leaving Steve to his thoughts. 

Steve is happy that Bucky's treatment is working, if only because he'll finally be free to live his own life without fear that someone will use what Hydra did to him against him. Against his will. Because he and Bucky are no longer Steve-and-Bucky - they have separate rooms, and Bucky, although friendly towards him, is still a little emotionally distant. Steve guesses that seventy years of torture will do that to a person, but it still makes an ache form in his chest when he thinks of the boy - and man - he had known. Bucky is no longer that man, but nor is he the "Winter Soldier"; he's something else now, someone else, and Bucky needs to discover who that is. 

Steve still has a little hope for them, though - Bucky's memories of who he was before are stronger than even Steve had expected. Hydra couldn't take everything from him, he thinks grimly. But if Bucky remembers all of them, everyone he killed, it's still a burden for him to bear. Steve would gladly help, but it doesn't really seem like Bucky wants him to. Not yet, and maybe not ever. 

Sometimes Steve wonders if Bucky remembers exactly what they were to each other, because it's never come up. Not once, and Steve doesn't want to push. When - if - Bucky comes back to him, it has to be his decision, completely uninfluenced. He's had enough people manipulating him. Steve doesn't want to be one of them. 

A few minutes later, Bucky comes into the room, his new vibranium arm shining in the sunlight pouring through the window. He looks tired, Steve thinks, but that's hardly surprising. 

"Hey, Steve," Bucky says, smiling, and there's something in his smile that makes Steve's breath catch. Something he hasn't seen in a long time, since they fought Hydra together, or maybe even before that. 

"Hey yourself," Steve replies as casually as he can. 

"His highness tell you the good news?" Bucky asks, and Steve nods. "I can hardly dare to believe it, Steve. That I might actually be free someday soon from what they did to me."

"It's so great, Buck," Steve smiles, but then Bucky does something so unexpected it completely throws Steve off balance - he strides up to Steve and wraps him in a hug, their first in over seventy years. Steve tentatively slides his arms around Bucky's waist, holding him tight as Bucky's breath warms the space where his neck meets his shoulder. 

"I just want to be me again," Bucky says, his voice muffled, and Steve's arms tighten around him. 

"You _are_ you, though, Buck," he says softly. "What they did to you couldn't change who you really are. Who I know you are."

Bucky buries his head in Steve's shoulder, and Steve can feel moisture soaking through his tshirt as he realises that Bucky is... _crying_. So Steve just holds him tight, trying to project love and support into the hug, until Bucky pulls back, his eyes slightly red. 

"'M sorry," Bucky sniffs, and Steve shakes his head. 

"No apologies. I'm serious, Buck. You don't have to apologise for anything."

"Not even for not being for you what I used to be?" Bucky asks wryly. 

"God, no, Buck. I understand that you've been through a lot, and if you don't want that - me..." But Steve's voice cracks slightly and he trails off as Bucky looks at him, his expression horrified. 

"Jesus, Steve, _no_! You think I don't want you? When I was...when they were controlling me, sometimes you were all I could remember. And they didn't want me to remember, ever. So they would..." Bucky swallows hard. "But then I would remember again. And it was always you, don't you get it? I just." His voice trails off to a whisper. "I'm just not sure if I can, anymore."

"Buck, jesus," Steve says, wrapping him up in another hug. "You think I care about that? I'm happy to wait until you're ready, and if you're never ready that's fine too, but. I mean. You have your own room, and I thought..."

"They gave me my own room," Bucky frowns, pulling back. "I thought you asked them to."

"No! I thought you did."

They look at each other for a moment before they both start to laugh. 

"You could ask if your stuff could be moved into my room, if you wanted," Steve offers, suddenly feeling shy. 

"I'd like that, but...I have nightmares a lot," Bucky says quietly. 

"So do I," Steve replies grimly. "But I'd rather be there for you through them?"

Bucky nods. "Okay. I'll ask for my stuff to be moved to your room today." He gives Steve a small smile before leaving, and Steve takes a deep breath. It's a start. 

***

So things aren't perfect, but they're getting better. Bucky's treatment seems to be progressing nicely - he's able to fight back more against the trigger words, to the point where he can break free from them more and more quickly. Steve is finally allowing himself to hope in a way he hasn't for a long time. 

At night they sleep wrapped around each other, clad in tshirts and boxers, and each morning Steve has to adjust them so that Bucky can't feel his erection. He still wants Bucky, of course he does, but he's not going to make him uncomfortable with unwanted advances. 

Bucky's about a month into the treatment now, and the doctors think it won't be long until he's fully free from the brainwashing. Bucky tells Steve the good news that night as they lay snuggled in bed together, Steve's head on Bucky's chest. 

"Oh my god, Buck, that's great news!" Steve laughs, tilting his head up to look at Bucky. Bucky looks down at him, an odd expression on his face, then leans down and kisses him softly. Steve makes a surprised noise at the back of his throat, before losing himself in this, their first kiss since Bucky fell from the train all those years ago. And yet kissing Bucky is so familiar it feels like he'd never stopped - that they've been doing it all along. It's a heady feeling. 

At length, Bucky pulls back. "Sorry," he murmurs, looking shy. 

"Definitely no apologising for kissing me, okay?" Steve smiles. "You can kiss me any time you want to."

Bucky nods. "But what about that girl, that Sharon?"

Steve sighs. "A moment of madness where I thought she could be a substitute for people I'd lost. It won't happen again."

Bucky looks at him consideringly, and kisses him again. Steve loses himself in it, the feel of Bucky's lips against his, and then Bucky's opening his mouth and licking along the seam of Steve's lips and Steve opens up to him, moaning as their tongues meet. He clutches Bucky's arm, the metal cool under his hand, and Bucky flinches slightly. 

"What's wrong?" Steve asks. 

"I just. You don't mind this?" Bucky responds, flexing his vibranium arm a little. 

"It's just a part of you, Buck," Steve smiles. "And if I'm honest, it's kind of hot."

"Yeah?" Bucky looks incredulous, and Steve laughs. 

"Oh yeah. Definitely hot."

"Oh." Bucky looks shy now, as if he doesn't quite know what to think, and Steve reaches up and cups his cheek. 

"But then, you could have four metal limbs and I wouldn't care, because it's you, you know?" he confesses, and Bucky looks down at him, his expression soft. 

"God, you're such a sap," he says, suddenly grinning, and Steve laughs. 

"You jerk, I was having a moment there!"

"Yeah, yeah."

They look at each other for a moment, and then as if by agreement they reach for each other again, lips meeting as if they'd never been apart. The kiss grows heated quickly, and Steve shifts his hips so Bucky won't feel his cock hardening against him, but Bucky pulls him close again and oh. It looks like Steve isn't the only one with that particular problem. 

"God, Steve, fuck, I've missed you, missed this," Bucky murmurs against his lips, and Steve nods in agreement before kissing him again. Then suddenly Bucky rolls them over so he's laying on top of Steve, their cocks rubbing together through the thin material of their boxers, and it feels like heaven to Steve. 

"Fuck, Bucky, what do you want? Tell me what you want," Steve gasps, and Bucky moans as Steve rolls his hips up against him. 

"Want, fuck, clothes off," Bucky manages, tugging at the hem of Steve's tshirt, and somehow with a lot of fumbling they manage to strip off and now they're skin on skin and it feels fucking amazing. 

Steve pauses for a moment when he realises that Bucky is trembling in his arms. "Buck?" he asks uncertainly, and Bucky shakes his head. 

"It's nothing, just, god, I've missed you so much." His voice breaks on the last word, and Steve just kisses him again, trying to pour all his feelings of love and desire and _missed you too_ into the kiss. 

"What do you need?"

"Need to fuck you Steve, can I? Can I fuck you?"

"Oh my god, yeah," Steve bites out, and Bucky shifts so he's kneeling over Steve, and Steve finally gets a look at Bucky's cock. He'd almost convinced himself that he'd imagined just how big he was, but in fact Bucky looks even bigger than he'd remembered - his cock hard and thick and leaking at the tip. Steve runs his thumb over the head and sucks on it to taste him, and Bucky groans before leaning over to open the drawer in the bedside cabinet. There's a bottle of lube in there, and Bucky raises an eyebrow. 

"Do you think the king...?" he starts, and Steve shakes his head. 

"I really don't want to think about that," he laughs, and Bucky smiles down at him before pouring a large amount of lube over his fingers, spreading it around. 

Bucky slides down the bed and before Steve can take a breath Bucky licks a stripe up his cock, swirling his tongue around the head and making Steve groan. Then Bucky sucks the head into his mouth as he presses the first finger in and Steve bites his lip so he doesn't cry out at how good it feels. 

Bucky fingers him open carefully as he sucks him, as though he knows it's been as long for Steve as it has for him. Bucky is stretching him open, fondling his balls with his spare hand as he sucks Steve's cock hungrily, and Steve gasps and moans and fists his hands in the sheets. Bucky's long hair is tickling his stomach, reminding him how much has changed, but then Bucky crooks his fingers up and all coherent thought flies from his head as he starts to babble and plead with Bucky to "just fucking hurry up, Buck, need your big cock inside me, god, been so long, want you inside me, want you splitting me open with your big fat cock, need you now, Buck, _please_!"

Bucky ignores him for a while and continues to work him open as he sucks him, but finally, _finally_ , Bucky is pulling out his fingers and slicking up his cock. 

He leans down and kisses Steve deeply, before grabbing a pillow off the top of the bed. Steve lifts his hips obligingly, allowing Bucky to slide it underneath him, then Bucky is positioning himself and pushing forward and god _fuck_ jesus Steve had forgotten this part, when all he can feel is blunt pressure and nothing matters except that Bucky is pushing inside of his ass, opening him up with every forward movement of his hips. When Bucky's hips meet Steve's he pauses, looking down at Steve with an expression of wonder. 

"I'd forgotten..." he manages, and Steve reaches up to stroke his cheek. 

"Me too, Buck. Me too."

Bucky leans down to kiss him, and Steve wraps his legs around Bucky as he feels himself slowly start to relax around Bucky's huge girth. Finally he nods, and Bucky starts to thrust, slowly, deeply, both of them savouring the moment. 

"Fuck, Steve, you feel so good, I almost forgot how good you feel, how fucking tight and hot you are around my dick," Bucky gasps. "Want this to last forever but I don't think I can, been too long..."

"It's okay, Buck. You can fuck me hard and fast, make me come, come on," Steve groans, and Bucky does, changing angle until Steve cries out as sparks fly behind his eyelids. He opens his eyes and looks up into Bucky's deep blue ones, and suddenly the need to come is pressing so he brings a hand down and starts to stroke himself. 

"Fuck yeah, Steve, stroke your cock, make yourself come for me," Bucky says hoarsely as he fucks into Steve, and Steve is almost there, almost there, almost...

Bucky gives a particularly forceful thrust that hits right on that spot inside him and Steve cries out, coming hard, cock spurting all over his stomach and chest. Then Bucky is cursing as his hips still and he shudders through his own orgasm. 

Steve opens his mouth to say something - what, he's not sure - but then Bucky's mouth descends on his and they're kissing again, desperate kisses as though they can't get enough of each other's mouths. 

At length Bucky breaks the kiss and pulls out carefully, but Steve still winces slightly at the feel of his poor abused muscles. Bucky flops down beside him and Steve snuggles into him, resting his head on Bucky's chest and drawing lazy patterns on Bucky's skin with his fingers. 

"I really fucking missed that," Bucky says with a quiet laugh, and Steve smiles. 

"Me too."

"And you still love my cock, don't you?"

"I do. I love _you_ , Buck."

Bucky doesn't say anything for a moment, and Steve wonders if he's blown it, but then Bucky is kissing the top of his head. 

"I love you too, Steve," he says quietly. "Now come on, we'd better get some sleep. Got another long day ahead of me tomorrow."

Steve nods, but lays awake long after Bucky's breath has deepened, thinking about the two of them. They've both been through so much, but they're together again now, and that's all that matters. 

That's all that ever mattered, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on tumblr where I post Stucky fics which will eventually make it on here but for now are tumblr exclusives!! Username velvetjinx there too. :)


End file.
